The broad, long-term objective of this program is to address the problem of underrepresentation of minorities working in cancer research and biomedical science. To address this extremely important issue, this program specifically aims to contribute to the research training of minority young investigators by supporting their travel and subsistence to attend annual meetings or special conferences of the American Association for Cancer Research. Also, this program will facilitate relationships between young minority scientists and senior investigators in the field, thereby contributing to their career development and success as cancer researchers. Announcements of this program are circulated widely to all AACR members, to over 20,000 other cancer scientists who are not members of the AACR, to over 200 cancer centers and institutions, and to 160 MARC and MBRS Program Directors. Applications are reviewed by the AACR's Minority Travel Award Committee comprised of the Principal Investigator and other senior distinguished members of the AACR. Awardees receive a stipend to cover registration, housing, and subsistence expenses, and they are reimbursed for the travel costs to and from the AACR's annual meeting or special conference which they wish to attend. Awardees are asked to submit a brief report of their experiences in attending the meeting. Travel awards are extended to attendees of the AACR annual meeting, as well as to attendees of the AACR special conferences which are smaller and more scientifically focused than the annual meeting.